nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eagle Alliance
Kun je een mooi logo maken? Iets met navy blue en wit.. Alexandru 15:18, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :Zal ik zeker doen, maar wel enkele dagen geduld, heb mn goeie pc voor twee dagen niet >>> checkup :D 15:21, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::Ik zie. Dat is erg. Sven Plemming 12:14, 28 July 2008 (UTC) IWO Takeover Should the Eagle Alliance become an airline alliance of the IWO instead of UWN since Lovia has left the UWN and this is Lovia's organization. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 11:50, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know whether it's actually owned by UWN. It just runs between former UWN countries. I do think it would be good to make it owned by IWO; just to give a function to the organization :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:55, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :If it becomes part of the IWO, HarviAir is intrested in joining. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 12:05, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::As we are small countries, one airline should be enough I think. Even Scandinavian Airlines (Sweden - Norway - Denmark) can hardly survive in real life... Mäöres and Inselöarna don't have an airline. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:47, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Samoa has it's own airline and Harvia is about the same size as Samoa so I'm sticking with an airline. ::' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 12:52, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Possible, but you can't have (frequent) flights to other parts of the world then, that includes flights to most Wikinations. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:20, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :::The Harvian Islands does not have to join Eagle Alliance, you know. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 13:42, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::I know, but for Harvia it would be better. I would prefer to have flights from Mäöres to Harvia than to have a separate Harvian airline with half of the flights. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:47, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Just make two seperate airways. Unless you want Harvia and Maores to share HarviAir? ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 13:50, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well, we don't know the official Lovian, Brunanter and Inselöarnas positions yet. If they oppose, sharing HarviAir could be an option :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:52, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::Okay. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ''' 13:53, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Air Phaluhm Can we join the Eagle Alliance? Lancededcena (talk) 20:50, September 23, 2015 (UTC) So, today there has been several changes to the Eagle Alliance. As the owner of the Wikination Transportation Group that owns TWA, we have no intention of leaving the Eagle Alliance. Therefore, as in Adlibita, I propose that TWA and Libertas Airways can both be members. Neil Hardy 15:50, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Libertas Airways is Libertas' flag carrier now and they will not join the Wikination Transportation Group until it has been developed into a well-structured company. Wabba The I (talk) 18:10, November 24, 2015 (UTC) All the airlines who left recently could be added to the former airlines section as well. :P 77topaz (talk) 20:21, November 25, 2015 (UTC)